marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Wars Journal Vol 1 2
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * agent * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * ** Races and Species: * * * Human/Reptile Hybrid * Robots * * Locations: * ** *** **** Mann District ***** *** *** Items: * Kraven's Coin * * * | Synopsis1 = While patrolling the streets of Killville, Misty Knight and Paladin apprehend Bombshell and discover she's in possession of Kraven's Coin, payment for a job she did. Whomever returns the coin to the Jungle World Casino collects the money, but there's a catch, 'cause whomever has the coin is also hunted by others seeking their own fortune. Rhino attacks Misty and Paladin's car just as they arrive at the casino, forcing them to drop the coin before a crooning Toad. Misty brings down the decor, killing Rhino, as Paladin recovers the coin from Toad. The casino's Ultron security then announce to the patrons that the coin is on the premises and whomever gets it to Kraven's office will be paid. Chaos erupts on the casino floor as the guests storm the pair to try and take the coin. Vulture lifts Paladin into the air, threatening to drop him; meanwhile, Misty calmly takes the elevator along with Dazzler. Paladin blasts Vulture and rejoins Misty, then as they near Kraven's office, they're ambushed by Mister Sinister and Tarantula. Misty uses Paladin as a human shield, killing the two assailants and leaving her partner to enter Kraven's office and get her money. Inside, not wanting to pay, Kraven offers her a job, but Misty pistol-whips him, takes the cash, and throws her partner over her shoulder on the way back to the elevator. Continued in . | StoryTitle2 = Hell's Kitchen | Writer2_1 = Simon Spurrier | Penciler2_1 = Jonathan Marks Barravecchia | Inker2_1 = Jonathan Marks Barravecchia | Colourist2_1 = Miroslav Mrva | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Jake Thomas | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Clone of Collektra (Elektra Natchios) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * A of Weirdworld * ** ** * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * (Atlantean beast) * Human/Reptile Hybrid * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** Items: * * | Synopsis2 = The Collektra kills a Man-Thing of Weirdworld, then flees to Bar Sinister before the Thor Corps can stop her, to deliver her quarry to her master, Baron Sinister, and his master-chef, the Fare-Devil. But the Fare-Devil hates their master, and so he has secretly been feeding Collektra tiny doses of the psychic toxin from the venom-sacs of a Vex Imperius, intending that she will build up a tolerance, and thus not perish when tasting the poison food before Mister Sinister on this very night. Unfortunately, Collektra's head explodes with one taste, and Mister Sinister reveals that she never was building up a tolerance, instead Fare-Devil's been poisoning his love to death every night for over a year, only for Mister Sinister to clone her for Fare-Devil to kill again the next day. | Solicit =• It’s Kraven’s Last Hunt in KILLVILLE… and Detectives Misty Knight and Paladin are the hunted! • Lord Sinister’s secret weapon is his top shelf chef, MATT MURDOCK! But what happens when Sinister comes between Murdock and his love, rare food scout COLLEKTRA? • The BEST SECRET WARS ANTHOLOGY continues! YOU HEARD US, SECRET WARS: BATTLEWORLD! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}